


Sweatality

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/F, Facestink, Fetish, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smell Fetish, Sweat, facesitting, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: What's better than a woman with sweaty armpits? A woman with four sweaty armpits, of course!Having defeated four of Shao Kahn's enemies in a single battle, Sheeva decides to torment them with her rank odor! While Sonya, Jade, and Tanya are shoved underneath her sweaty pits, she reserves a particularly putrid punishment for the traitorous Kitana.Also I decided to use her MK11 design with her MK9 story.





	Sweatality

"Finish her!"

Sheeva had been assaulted by four combatants at once, who had foolishly assumed that their numbers would be enough to give them the edge over the Shokan warrior. Their goal was to get to Shao Kahn, but to get to the Outworld Emperor they had to defeat her first. She didn't make it easy for them, and despite being outnumbered, the viscous warrior woman managed to defeat them all with barely a scratch to show for it. Now Kitana, Jade, Sonya Blade, and Tanya were standing in front of her her, each one swaying helplessly in a drunken daze. Ordinary she would've used this opportunity to dismember them in some horrific and theatrical way. Instead, she had something else in mind, something that was perhaps even more cruel simply killing them

She looked at the vulnerable Eidenians and the one Special Forces soldier as one would a buffet. She was having a hard time deciding which one she wanted to inflict this particular punishment on first. Kitana would definitely get the worst of it, since her betrayal of Shao Kahn was the most severe. Sheeva wanted to save her nastiest punishment for last, so she decided to start with the Earthrealmer who dared to challenge her instead.

"Sonya Blade..." she snarled, approaching the soldier and wrapping her massive hand around the top of her head. "For attempting to kill the great Shao Kahn, you will have to endure the stench of a mighty Shokan warrior."

She shoved Sonya's face into the pit of her upper right arm. The smell and feel of the dank, wet sweat against Sonya's face was enough to snap her out of her daze. Her warrior lifestyle combined with the heat of Outworld and her refusal to bathe had made Sheeva's pits incredibly ripe. Sonya was beginning to discover this, much to her dismay. The Shokan's sour musk stung her nostrils, and her coiled black pit hairs felt like steel wool against her face. Perhaps Sheeva intended to execute Sonya by sanding the flesh from her face with her coarse underarm hair. Unfortunately for Sonya, Sheeva didn't have anything that pleasant in mind. Instead, she kept her trapped underneath the rank pit, every gasping breath filling her lungs with toxic musk. Sheeva's odor was so intense that Sonya's years of military training were flushed from her head. All she could do was flail around helplessly, as even holding her breath didn't keep the stinging scent from drifting up into her nostrils. 

Sonya's reaction proved that Sheeva's method of torture was effective. Though, she hardly needed confirmation that her scent was unbearable. Even her fellow Shokan gave her a wide berth, and avoided her entirely when it was especially humid out. Satisfied with the results of her first victim, she reached for her second with her upper left arm, shoving her into the pit right beneath the one Sonya was suffering under.

The putrescence of Sheeva's pit filled Tanya's nostrils. The Edenian woman let out a muffled scream as she squirmed and writhed, trying to worm her way out of the Shokan's stinking cavern. Sheeva's lone arm was strong enough to hold her entire body in place. No matter how much she fought, there was no escape, and her every breath would be tainted with the woman's hot, sour musk.

"You're next," she snarled at Jade. The Edenian bodyguard's traitorousness was second only to Kitana herself, so it was fitting that she receive the penultimate punishment. At first, it seemed as though she would be treated exactly as the other women were. Sheeva grabbed her by her ponytail, and shoved her face first into the dank, hairy patch hiding beneath her upper arm. The smell alone was enough to make Jade's vision go hazy, but that would not be the end of her torment. Smelling Sheeva's pits wasn't torturous enough for her. In order to repay her betrayal of Shao Kahn, she would need to taste them too.

Obviously Jade would never open her mouth to accept Sheeva's acrid sweat on her own, so she would simply need to be forced. Luckily, Sheeva had her methods. She reached underneath Jade's skirt with her one free, lower hand, and began prodding at her nethers through her panties with her thick, lumpy fingers. Sheeva's digits were more reminiscent of a phallus than anything else, Jade felt like she was being penetrated by two meaty cocks at once as Sheeva reached beneath her underwear to finger her.

Though thoroughly disgusted with Sheeva's actions, Jade couldn't help but moan. Obviously that required she open her mouth, which is exactly what Sheeva wanted. Shortly after the low, involuntary exclamation of pleasure exited her mouth, a tuft of sweaty, knotted armpit hair entered it. 

Jade went from groaning to gagging in seconds as the sour taste of Sheeva's sweat filled her mouth, coating her taste-buds and leaving a lingering aftertaste that would no go away no matter how much Jade tried.

One simple taste wouldn't suffice for Sheeva though. 

"That's not enough," she barked. "Lick my pit clean, and maybe I won't tear your friend in two," she said, referring to Kitana.

Jade could not forgive herself if she didn't take every opportunity to protect Kitana, no matter how remote it may have been, and no matter the cost to her personally. She would not flinch in the face of mortal danger, and yet here she found herself hesitating. 

She gritted her teeth, and managed to gather the needed resolve. Still, she found herself shuddering as she dragged her tongue along Sheeva's underarm bush. She gagged almost immediately, but she pushed through that reflex and continued to lick. No matter how much she licked, Sheeva's pit seemed to have an endless supply of sweat, and the dank, sour taste was becoming too much for her to handle. It became more potent with each journey her tongue made along her underarm, until she found herself spitting greasily tendrils of hair out of her mouth in disgust. 

"I'm sorry Kitana, I've failed you," Jade lamented. 

"I forgive you," Kitana said proudly. If she were to face a humiliating punishment at the many hands of Sheeva, she would do it with dignity. Still, the princess found herself trembling. If she intended to do worse to her than she had the previous women, she could only imagine what sadistic punishment Sheeva had in store. 

Wanting to give Kitana her undivided attention, Sheeva let her previous two victims go, raising her arms and letting them fall to the dirt. This was not to be mistaken for an act of mercy. Prolonged exposure to Sheeva's pit stink and the deprivation of fresh oxygen had rendered Sonya and Tanya unconscious. Not only were they not able to fight back, but they were unable to smell Sheeva's stench in their current state, so there was no reason to keep them trapped any longer.

Jade still had some fight left in her, though her will seemed to dwindle quickly. A few more seconds and she joined the other warrior women in a stink-induced coma on the ground. 

Now Kitana was in the unenviable position of having the sadist's undivided attention.

"On your knees," she growled, pressing all four of her arms against Kitana to force her to kneel. Kitana no longer needed to wonder about what Sheeva had in store for her, as the Shokan made her intentions very, very clear.

Sheeva removed the loincloth that was the only thing covering her crotch, tossing it carelessly to the side and letting the winds carry it wherever, as if to make clear that she didn't need it anymore.

Kitana was given a sudden and startling introduction to Shokan genitalia, which she had been mercifully unfamiliar with up to that point. The thing between Sheeva's legs was at least recognizably a vagina, albeit an enormous and particularly meaty one that would invite some unflattering comparisons to certain kinds of beef sandwiches. The most noticeable distinction was with her clitoris, or rather, clitorises. Not only did she have two of them, one on top of the other, but they were especially large and phallic, making it easy to imagine them being used for penetrative purposes. They were visibly erect too, stiff and throbbing purposefully.

Her crotch had a strong odor to it as well, one that Kitana could smell the moment Sheeva removed her bottoms even though they were still several feet apart. This was expected, considering how ripe and musky every other crevice of Sheeva's body was. Still, she was taken by surprise, recoiling with disgust as the smell drifted into her wrinkled royal nose.

It only got worse as Sheeva drew closer, and worse still once Sheeva wrapped a hand around the back of her head and forced her face against her smelly cunt.

"Eat," she commanded.

"I will do no such thing!" Kitana replied defiantly, though she was still rattled by the feeling of Sheeva's twin clits against her cheek.

The Shokan wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer, so she deployed a second hand to force Kitana's jaw open, while using the first to force her open mouth around the throbbing phalli. 

Sheeva forced them as deep into Kitana's throat as they would go, triggering the Edenian's gag reflex and showering Sheeva's cunt in drool. The things barely fit in Kitana's throat. While alone they weren't particularly large, they were thicker than any cock Kitana could hope to take when combined together. Since this was meant as a punishment, Sheeva did not require Kitana's participation. 

She pushed through the girl's gagging and sputtering, roughly fucking her mouth recklessly. Not only did Kitana need to deal with those two rods violating her throat, but the taste of Sheeva's cunt was just as horrid as its smell. Torrents of either her own drool or Sheeva's pussy juice dribbled down her chin, she could no longer tell which was which.

Kitana could no longer allow herself to do nothing while her mouth was fucked by this vile brute of a woman. Her battle with Sheeva had left her too drained to put up a proper fight, but there was still one thing she could do.

Sheeva had gotten so involved in fucking Kitana that she removed her arm from Kitana's jaw. Now both of her upper hands were placed on the side of her head, keeping her steady while Sheeva thrust her stiff clits and wet sloppy cunt into her maw.

With her jaw no longer held open, Kitana was now free to close it. And close it did did, snapping down on Kitana's clits just as they passed between her teeth.

Sheeva released her grip on Kitana's head as she roared and recoiled in pain. For any other woman the agony would've immobilized her, but to a warrior like Sheeva it only served to piss her off.

Kitana couldn't believe it, but she was actually starting to regret that she didn't just suck Sheeva's clits like she asked, as the furious Shokan trudged towards her.

"How dare you?" she bellowed, hand wrapped around Kitana's throat, lifting her off her feet. "Always the defiant one. Shao Kahn should never have trusted you." It was hard to tell which one of them was foaming at the mouth more, the enraged warrior woman or the princess with a face covered in her own drool. "You think that was bad? Just wait."

Kitana was lowered to the ground, with Kitana's hand still tight around her neck as it reached around behind her. She was forced up against what was without a doubt the most rancid part of Sheeva's body: the Shokan's round, sweaty ass. 

Her the cheeks on her face were rubbed against Sheeva's, which were coated in a thick layer of grime that smelled like vinegar and an unwashed women's lavatory. The slime covered her cheek, causing the smell to linger even after Sheeva pulled her hand back, allowing Kitana some fresh air. 

The princess did not mistake this for an act of mercy. Sheeva withdrew Kitana from her rear for only a few seconds, before pressing her against the other cheek with even more force than before, smearing her ass-grease against her face until Kitana was thoroughly glazed with the other woman's filth. Once again, Kitana was given only momentary reprieve. She was pulled back once again, only instead of being forced up against one of Sheeva's bulbous cheeks, she was shoved tight in between them, leaving her nose sandwiched between her foe's sweaty globes. 

It was here that her ass-stink was at its most potent. The tight space allowed no fresh air to enter, so every breath Kitana took would be one thoroughly tainted with Sheeva's butt-musk. Moist from sweat, unwashed and unwiped for countless years, Sheeva's crack was a truly hellish place for Kitana to be, and one it seemed like there was no escape from.

"How does it smell?" Sheeva taunted, her hand against the back of Kitana's head ensuring that she stood no chance of escape. She would not make the mistake that allowed her to be bitten twice. 

Kitana desperately wanted to reply with something venomous, to tell Sheeva how repulsive a creature she was, but she found herself utterly silent. She didn't want to open her mouth, lest she end up with ass sweat on her tongue, nor did she have the mental fortitude to form such a complete thought. She knew it wouldn't be long before she joined her companions, crumbled up in a stink-coma at Sheeva's feet.

Her eyes fluttered and her vision began to fade. Sheeva tried to keep her conscious with some forceful smacks to her skull, but they could only do so much against the mind-melting force that was her own stink. She wanted to leave Kitana with something to think about before she fainted at least. 

"Fall asleep if you want. It will only save you from me for so long. When you awake, you will find yourself a princess no longer. Your new role will be as the permanent throne to the Shokan Queen."

Kitana felt a deep sense of dread seizing her as the world faded to black around her. It was a shame that her vision went before her smell, as the last thing she got to experience before drifting off was a few final whiffs of unwashed ass.


End file.
